1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for automatic starting/stopping an internal combustion engine.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-301390 filed on Aug. 26, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional hybrid vehicles are equipped with internal combustion engines and motors and either one of these provide the driving force for the vehicle to move. In such hybrid vehicles, a hybrid vehicle has been known that includes: an idle stop device which automatically stops the operation of the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is stopped due for example to the driver using the brakes, and automatically restarts the internal combustion engine when the internal combustion engine is stopped and it is detected that the driver has released the brakes; a flooding prevention device which prevents flooding of the exhaust pipes of the internal combustion engine; and a flooding removal device which removes water that has entered the exhaust pipe of the internal combustion engine (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-353995).
In this hybrid vehicle, the flooding prevention device includes, for example, a valve which blocks the exhaust pipe, and an actuator which changes an arrangement of the exhaust pipe. The flooding removal device includes, for example, a control device which starts the internal combustion engine so as to discharge water from the exhaust pipe by the exhaust pressure, or opens a drain valve equipped in the exhaust pipe.
If the water level outside the vehicle increases above a predetermined level and enters the exhaust system including a catalytic apparatus used for exhaust purification, it can negatively affect the exhaust system. The flooding prevention device is designed to prevent such an effect.
However, in the hybrid vehicle according to the example in the prior art above, the function of the flooding removal device is to prevent further flooding once it is detected that water has entered the exhaust pipe, and it does not necessarily obstruct water from entering the exhaust system.